New agents with a) unique modes of action or b) minimal bone marrow toxicity are being tested in relapsed and refractory lymphomas of Hodgkin's and non-Hodgkin's types with goals of better first-line combinations of agents and therapy which is safer to deliver to patients with involved bone marrow. The first drug being studied in Spirogermanium which has virtually no bone marrow toxicity and is unrelated to other chemotherapy agents. It is being given at 50 mg/m2 in 150 cc D5W over 1/2 hour thrice-weekly for 2 weeks, then weekly. Only 2 patients have been treated thus far. The toxicity has been only mild lethargy. A second drug, the adenosine deaminase inhibitor 2'-Deoxycoformycin is also being considered for phase II studies in these diseases.